The Doctor's name is Allen
by NerdyKnitter
Summary: Allen is missing. No one can find him 3 months Later a man with a TARDIS arrives at the Dark Order. He looks for the missing Exorcists Allen walker. Who is this mysterious person and how will his appearance affect the order?
1. The Doctor Arrives

Author's Note: I apologize greatly to all Kanda fans. Oh, and if you read the beginning of the chapter dramatically, it is more funny. Otherwise it is just kind of odd. (it's odd anyway, I know) Okay, this is the real 'different version of the wreck of the Hindenburg'... :) (I'm finally on the 4th anime but I still don't really know the characters. I still haven't met some of the characters in this...)

The Doctor tried, but he failed and the Wibbledy-wobblies killed him. They didn't, however, kill him dead. Nope. The Doctor regenerated. His brown hair became pure white, and his old brown eyes became old blue-grey eyes. As a matter of fact, he looked a lot like one Allen Walker. As a matter of fact, he was Allen. He just didn't know it.

His TARDIS landed somewhere in Europe - somewhere, in an undisclosed location, by the Dark Order European Headquarters. Or the European Headquarters of the Dark Order. Or even: the European Headquarters for the Dark Order. Which ever way you prefer to dramatically say it, the Doctor, always ready for adventure, stepped outside with an excited, yet curious, grin spread across his new face.

"Ow!" The Doctor exclaimed. His left arm had suddenly turned a bright, yet dark, red with a strange, green cross in the middle of his left hand. He rubbed the back of his left hand and only one word came to mind; _innocence_ he thought. Then he pulled him self away, back to the task at hand. All he knew was this place looked familiar - too familiar.

Then he realized that he was hungry. Normally he was hungry after regeneration, but now he was starving. He walked into the Dark Order Headquarters - in Europe - where he came upon a black raven blue haired she-male with most of his-her hair shoved up in a long, flowy, girly ponytail. The remainder of the hair was split into two long black strips on either side of his-her long, scary, girly, happy face. He was obviously a she. Contrary to popular belief, the long, black and silver coat she was wearing was really a dress. The Doctor greeted her with a smile.

"Moiashi!" the she-male exclaimed excitedly in a very deep guy-ish voice that was surely the only guy-like thing about her.

"Moiashi?" the Doctor inquired rather confusedly.

"Yeah," the she-male began."Remeber? That's your nickname little buddy." The she-male smiled awkwardly. Obviously his happyness was feigned. "Now come here and give me a big hug!"

"Um... I believe you have me confused with someone else," the Doctor tried. He wasn't sure how to handle such an odd situation. "What's your name?"

"You didn't forget your ol' buddy Yuu did you?"

"Well, actually, we've never met before, um... Yuu. Odd name. I like it." he said, still unsure of what he should do.

"I like your name too. Allen is such a groovily awesome name," Kanda said. "And, actually, my name is Kanda. I'm just in a really weird mood right now. You see, my friends banned me from being mad or angry all day. So I went crazy. And here I is! hehehe!" Kanda's eye's suddenly became blood shot.

"Wow. You're quite the weirdo. Anyway, my name is Doctor - the Doctor. Not Allen. Sorry." the Doctor said. In the presence of Kanda. he was acting a little strangely himself. "Anyway, Kanda, would you mind leading me to the cafeteria?"

"Sure, buddy," Kanda said. "But I still want that hug!"

"Thanks," the Doctor replied. Kanda gave the Doctor a big bear hug while the Doctor patted his back. After walking a long way down an odd, familiar looking building, they walked into an orange cafeteria-esque room that was presumably the cafeteria.

"Yo, Jer! Soba!" Kanda yelled across the room. "Actually, I think I'd rather have five Mitoriashi Dangos please!" Yes, Kanda just said please. "Hey, Doctor, grub's up there." Kanda turned and saw Lavi, usually the bane of his existence, while the Doctor walked away. He did hear Kanda say, "Hey! It's my little buddy Lavi! I love you Lavi!"

*Chibi*

Scene: A flowery, grassy field on a bright sunny day. The sun is in view and has a smiley face complete with sunglasses. There is an outline of a heart made up of little hearts. Classical music is playing.

Lavi and Kanda skip through the heart outline while holding hands and smiling.

Lero and Captain Jack say: _They hate each other Lero._

*Unchibi*

"Can I sit here?" Kanda finished. By then, the Doctor was out of ear shot, but he would have liked to hear more from the strange character. When he reached the counter, the Doctor started to ask for some food when a girls started talking to him.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee said excitedly. "We've been so worried about you. Ever since you gave up exorcism to become a Jadoon, we haven't stopped worrying about you." She paused. "My you've grown."

"Sorry, miss. I believe you have mistaken me for someone else like your odd friend over there. Anyway, I'm the Doctor."

"Sorry, Doctor. You two look like you could be twins. Anyway, my name is Lenalee."

"Nice to meet you. So, why did Allen want to become a Jadoon? What made him change his mind about exorcism?"

"Well, no one really knows. We-"

"Do you want some food or not? There are others in line behind you." Jerry impatiently said. The Doctor turned to face Jerry and apologize. "Oh! Allen! Hi! I've been wanting to talk to you! How are you doing? Have you become a Jadoon yet? What's a Jadoon anyway? Why would you give up exorcism? You're so determined, I was very surprised. Have you seen Komui yet? He'll be glad to see you! Almost as much as I am! Oh! Sorry! You probably haven't eaten sufficiently in weeks! You're probably starving! Here, have some food! What do you want? Everything? I'll make it for you! Anything! Just name it! No problem! Hey, don't even ask! I'll make everything I can! No. I'll make everything!" Jerry walked away to go make the Doctor some food.

"Thanks, um I'm the Doctor, though, not Allen. (but I sure wouldn't mind all the food)."

"Did you say something Allen?" Jerry didn't even wait for a response. "Here, why don't you take this over to Kanda and I'll bring your food over to you when I'm done. I'll even make you extras of your favorite! I know how you love Mitoriashi Dangoes!"

"Okay." the Doctor replied. There were a lot of weird people at the Dark Order Headquarters. He kind of felt relieved that he wasn't the only odd one. "Hey, Lenalee, can we finish this later?"

"Sure," she replied. They both walked over to Kanda's table.

"Hey!" Kanda began noticing the Doctor and Lenalee beginning to sit down. "It's my other little buddy, Doctor Moiashi!"

The Doctor handed Kanda his Dangos, with a very unoriginal, "Here are your dangoes."

"You're my dango buddy!"Kanda replied. "Thank you so much! I love you (and these things too)!" The affects of his long time crazy happiness falsifications were beginning to show. His eyes were now extremely bloodshot and he looked as if he was high, even though he never would take drugs (although I guess you never know... He doesn't seem big on integrity). His cheeks flushed a little pink.

Crorwly was sitting at an adjacent table. Kanda leaned back and saw that he was eating soba. "Nice choice!" Kanda said, scaring and intimidating Crorwly. "I love soba! And I love you! Heck, I love everyone! You can be my soba buddy!" Kanda said, frightening the poor exorcist in ways that Kanda had never scared him before. "Hey, for some reason Jerry gave me some wasabi with my dangos. Would you, by any chance, like my wasabi?"

"How odd... You're being nice... to me? ...to everyone?" Crorwly began, trying to wrap his head around this situation. "Wait. Did you just... Wasabi! Ahh!" Crorwley accidentally threw his soba as he ran, screaming, out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with him?" Kanda asked. Luckily for all of them, Jerry came over with some of the Doctor's food.

"Allen, your food is going to take up a few tables,"Jerry said, setting down the Doctor's food and returning to the kitchen to get more.

"Great!" Little did any of them realize, the Doctor's food took up all of the tables. "Do any of you want some of my food?"

"Sure." Kanda said. Then he thought about it. "Why would you order so much food if you couldn't eat all of it?" Kanda mused.

"Well, I'm really hungry, so I probably could eat it all, but I thought it would be rude to have so much food and not offer you guys any of it. And I really didn't order; Jerry didn't give me a chance to say a word."

"So, you really think you can eat it all?" Lavi challenged.

"Yeah."

"Then do it."

"Okay." The doctor began eating his meal. Billions of calories and unusual conversations later, it was time to go to bed. The Doctor was just going to stay in his TARDIS, but Kanda offered to show him a room.

Everyone said good night. "By the way," Kanda started, "You can call me Yuu." Kanda showed the Doctor Allen's room. "Good night, Doctor."

"Nighty night, Yuu." Then the Doctor rambled on to him self. "Yuu. I love that name it's so, I don't know, odd. I wish that were my name. Instead I got stuck with plain old... hmm... Never mind."


	2. The Plot Thickens

The Doctor moved his tongue in his mouth. _Hmm... _ He thought. _New teeth. That's weird. _He left his room and saw Kanda walking down the hall. "Good morning, Yuu."

Before any light had a chance to travel any farther, Kanda's sword, Mugen, was pressed against the Doctor's neck. "What did you just call me?"

"I jus-"

"Che!" Mugen was pressed further into the Doctors neck.

"I thought-"

"Che!" Mugen was pressed even farther into the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor was confused. Normally he received some sort of respect from everyone, but now... "I'm sorry," the Doctor tried. He really wasn't sure what to do about Kanda.

Kanda dug Mugen a little deeper in to the Doctor's neck, introducing Mugen to the Doctor's blood. "Che!" He said. Kanda walked away and the Doctor was glad to see him go.

The Doctor had some time before breakfast so he decided to explore the headquarters and maybe learn a little bit more about this Allen guy. He walked half way down the corridor, opposite the direction Kanda had gone, and turned left down a long, dark hallway. It didn't seem to go anywhere. There were no windows or doors and it extended as far as the Doctor could see. It appeared as if no one had been down that hallway in ages. Yet it looked familiar. Déja vu was a feeling that the Doctor couldn't shake in this place. As he continued walking, he noticed a door at the very end of the corridor. The door rattled as he approached. Being the Doctor, he kept going anyway. A few hundred feet later, the Doctor, armed with his sonic screwdriver, turned the door handle.

Well, he tried to turn the door handle, but it was locked. Luckily, the Doctor was good with locks. He reached in his pocket to get it. It wasn't there so he tried his other three pockets. Still, he had no luck. He tapped his shirt to see if he had put it there. Again, no luck.

"Doctor?" a voice from behind him called. He recognized it as Lavi's voice. He had eaten dinner with Lavi the previous night, but he didn't really talk to Lavi (Kanda did most of the talking). The Doctor turned and walked toward Lavi. The Doctor could tell that Lavi was different from the others at the Dark Order, and not just because of his hammer. He seemed different, like an outsider, even though he had so many friends at the Dark Order. Lavi was a mystery to the Doctor.

"Yeah?" the Doctor replied.

"You do look a lot like Allen. We were best friends. So you're gonna be my new Allen. What do you think about the name Moiashi?"

"Doesn't that mean bean sprout?"

"Sure does!"

"I actually kind of like it. Anyway, you thought I was Allen last night, how do you know I'm the Doctor?"

"I ran into Lenalee again last night and she told me about you. I figured that you'd be curious and come explore. If you have any of your old memories or if anything looks familiar you'd come down here."

"Why is that?"

"This was the last place Allen went before deciding he wanted to become a Jadoon."

"Why would he want to become a Jadoon?"

"I don't know. It was all sort of random. One night, he was perfectly happen. He comes here the next day and then goes to bed hopeless and wanting to leave to become a Jadoon. He didn't even talk to us for the rest of the day. He was just so depressed. Only a little before, he was perfectly happy with his life. What scared us most of all was that he wasn't even hungry."

"What is in here that would change is mind? What is behind this door?"

"A gray room. That's all. Four walls, a ceiling, a floor. Oh, and a spiral stair case."

"What is up those stairs, Lavi? What ever is up those stairs is what did this to Allen."

"I didn't go up the stairs. I think Lenalee did. You should go talk to her."

"What do the exorcists do?"

"We exercise, of course!" Lavi said humorously. Then his tome became more mysterious and dark. "No. We remove the human souls from demons."

Lavi and the Doctor started to walk towards the other hallway. "Why is that room locked?"

"Nobody wanted to end up like Allen. Komui insists upon it remaining locked."

"Who is Komui?"

"Lenalee's brother and the head of the European Dark Order."

"One more question, Lavi. Where is the key to the door?"

"You're not going to try and break in are you? You'll end up like Allen! It's like he was brainwashed. You can't go in there."

"I have connections - connections that could possibly save Allen, your best friend."

"I don't know where the key is. You need to talk to Komui. I suggest you take Lenalee with you to help explain and to wake him up if he's asleep." They had reached the end of the corridor. The Doctor went to breakfast.

"Hey! It's Allen! What can I make for you this fine morning?"

"May I have a cinnamon roll please?"

"Sure! I love making cinnamon rolls. Hey, do you want two? How about three? More? How are you this morning? I'm glad to see you're still here. Planning on staying and becoming an exorcist? Are you finding your old love for exorcism? Is Kanda being nice to you? It sure looked like it last night. He was a weirdo last night wasn't he? Has he finally loosened up? Or nicened up? Did you see that weird moment last night when he and Lavi were skipping through a heart? Okay, here's your cinnamon roll and some hot chocolate. You don't talk much lately."

The doctor only had one goal. After breakfast, he would need to find Lenalee.


End file.
